Happy Endings
by AlwaysAwkwardAlice
Summary: "Eren!" I yelled loudly, the war was over and I rushed frantically around the battle field, Titan bodies slowly desecrating, comrades strewn everywhere, but I hadn't the time to worry about that. The war was over, we had won, and all I was worried about was when I was going to hold that shitty brat in my arms again. College AU Smut Flashbacks


"_Eren told me once that even though this war with the titans seemed endless, that even though we had lost many a comrade, friend and family, that through all the blood we _

_have shed and tears that have fallen, through the hunger in our bellies and the constant fear we had been through, that he knew that somewhere down the line, when the _

_war was over and the dust had settled he and I would have our moment. Our light, our 'Happy Ending'… I prayed to God that he was right and I kept praying right up to this _

_moment"_

"Eren!" I yelled loudly, the war was over and I rushed frantically around the battle field, Titan bodies slowly desecrating, comrades strewn everywhere, but I hadn't the

time to worry about that. The war was over, we had won, and all I was worried about was when I was going to hold that shitty brat in my arms again.

I shot up maneuvering my gear to turn this way and that, my eyes scanning desperately through the mayhem that was wall Sina. I last saw him in titan form towards

the west in Yalkell district with Mikasa and Armin, the inseparable trio along with the other members of my squad had been holding down one of the more titan infested

areas of the battle. The last lingering cries of war hung in the air and I had been sent farther up to deal with another large outbreak of fires that had started to spread

through the town. I had told Eren I would be back and he had grunted in response before turning to clash with a 15 meter. That was the last I had laid my eyes on him

before the battle had ended.

"Heichou!" I stopped on the rubble of a collapsed building and turned searching for the source of the cry. "Heichou!"

Swiveling my head to the left Jean Kirchstein swung out of smoke and debris to land slightly beneath where I was perched. His brown blonde hair and a large grin

were plastered to his sweaty face. A series of cuts and gashes ran their way about his body, but he otherwise seemed unharmed. I sighed in relief, my worry over

Eren had caused me to forget that I had a new team to watch out for and though they all annoyed me to high hell I still hadn't wanted anything to happen to them.

"_A team that will soon become obsolete." _ I blinked hard for a second, shocked at the realization that humanity needed titan slayers no longer. Shaking off the thought I turned my attention back to the brat in front of me.

"Jean, where are the others." I had sent the rest of my squad to the front line, any other commander would have thought that harsh, or even a punishment, but over the few years they had trained with me the new recruits I had taken on had become top notch coming close to what my old team had used to be. We were the Survey Corps, we stood our ground, handled our own and took care of the shit other people couldn't. Although it took some time my new recruits knew that.

"Sasha and Connie were helping to reroute some civilians. Commander Erwin sent me here to report that the final few titans are dead. The war is over Heichou!" Jean whooped cheerfully before I shot him a look and he righted himself.

"Save the cheering for after we bury the fallen and see that the rest of our comrades are safe. Where is Eren?"

"I haven't seen him for a few hours now. Well at least not since he took off to help some kids that got cornered in the chapel by six titans."

Fear as cold as new fallen snow felt its way up my spine but I had to be rational, this was no time to lose my shit. "What of Armin and Mikasa?"

"They followed suit after Eren." Realization slowly crept into Jean's face before he spoke again. "They're… they're okay right, sir?"

"They damn well better be."

"_He better be…"_

"Levi!" I whipped my head around to see Erwin flying towards us, landing neatly on the building closest to the wreckage I had chosen to crouch on. Erwin's face was full of disdain as he yelled out "Levi, you need to come with me now."

"What's happened?"

Erwin cringed, blue eyes finding the rubble laden ground before continuing. "It's… Eren."

"_I prayed, as we made our way to the out skirts of the wall…_

_Please god don't let him be dead, please god, please, please, please, please don't let him be dead_

…_I kept chanting it all the way there."_

"EREN!" I yelled frantically pushing into the room past the medical staff, past Mikasa and Armin to the front of the bed. I didn't even look at their grief stricken faces… my eyes could only see my lover, pale and bloody, completely motionless on the bed.

"No, no, no, no!" I yelled, but the light heave of his chest and the flicker of his lids quieted me.

"Eren…" I said grabbing his hand. Green eyes met my grey, but the usual hopeful glow was dim and the dark circles beneath them sucked some of the color away.

"Heichou…" Eren smiled shyly at me for a moment before quietly whispering out my name. "Levi"

If he had had enough blood in his body he probably would have blushed.

"You shitty brat." I choked out with no real anger in my voice, my eyes scrolled down to his torso, heat was coming off his belly, his titan powers slowly trying to close a gaping wound that had not been there when I had left him, and there was too much blood.

"Levi... I'm so sorry."

"For what you dumb ass… you're going to be just fine you hear me." It sounded like a lie even to me.

Eren looked at me sadly for a moment, a tear falling down his face.

"We won?"

"Yeah kid we won."

"We're gonna be happy now… right Levi?"

"Right, just like you said we would Eren."

"Good." He whispered before the light left his eyes.

"…_I stopped praying after that"_

* * *

"No!" I screamed throwing myself out of bed. Landing on my knees and breathing hard, I pushed back the hair plastered to my sweaty face and heaved a shaky sigh.

"_I haven't had a nightmare like that in a long time. Not since I was thirty- five." _

I sat there for a while appreciating the feeling of the cold apartment floor beneath my legs as I sought to recall what I had been dreaming about that frightened me so. Try as I might though I could only catch glimpses; green eyes, frightened screams and then darkness. A bead of sweat rolled down my neck and I cringed.

"Disgusting" I spit out voice hoarse as I stood and padded quickly over to the bathroom to shower.

Throwing on the light I blinked a few times waiting for my eyes to adjust before switching on the shower. I glanced through the open door to the digital clock sitting my desk. I read five-thirty.

"_Well there goes sleep." _I thought begrudgingly to myself. "_I have a class at seven anyways might as well get up."_

Titan University for more than four years, It was the start if fall semester and goodie for me I got to have fresh new faces gracing the walls of my classroom. My students usually bitched and moaned about how much homework I gave them, not like I gave two shits in a toilet what they thought. I cut no slack, accepted no late work and took no adolescent bull crap. I had a strict rule of no talking, no whining and no god damn fucking phones or I-pods. There was nothing I disdained more than to see some two bit slacker in the back of the class, fiddling with their stupid ass Instagram, or Facebook or whatever and fucking ear buds pushed into his or her head. More than half of the little fucks failed not like I cared, but the other half who paid attention and actually did their homework usually managed a C average or better. Anyone who could survive my class was respected by both teachers and students.

I caught my face in the mirror and frowned. My usually neat black hair was matted with sweat and the dark circles under my naturally fierce grey eyes looked purple.

"I look like something someone shit out." I grumbled quietly to myself before shucking off my briefs and stepping into the lukewarm spray.

After about an hour the water grew cold and I had finally shaken off whatever it was that I had dreamed about. I jumped out, got dressed, climbed into my jet black Mazda 3 and headed to the Starbucks across the street from campus. There were about five student run Starbucks around school, but I never went to them because it usually meant someone that was taking or had taken my class would be making my drink and I preferred my coffee hot, black and loogey free.

I turned in the Starbucks parking lot and saw a familiar blue truck occupying one of the spaces in front. Turning into the space next to it and turning off the engine I stared at it for a good long while.

"I should key Erwin's car…." I mumbled to myself. Erwin Smith was the Dean of Titan University and someone who I considered a good friend, we had known each other since high school and our friendship remained the same even after he left for the army. I was known for my bad temper and unsocial attitude but Erwin was one of the few people I could actually bare to be around. Unfortunetly for him he was on my shit list, the tall blonde had made the mistake of setting me up on a blind date the other night with one of his old army friends. The date ended with my fist in his face.

Throwing open my door, I grabbed my car key, crouched by the passenger door and began to scratch into the shiny blue surface of what Erwin called 'Baby' his 72' dodge pick -up that he had acquired in his early twenties. The truck had been through hell and back but Erwin managed to fix her up nice and pretty.

"**SHIT FACE" **I stood up to admire my handiwork, satisfied that the letters were bold enough to be seen clearly even from a distance, I turned to walk in but my path was blocked.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue in annoyance, I had always been short around five four and being friends with a giant like Erwin didn't make it any less noticeable. "You're too damn tall Erwin."

"What do you think you're doing?" The bushy browed blonde growled.

"Just trying to get some coffee asshole, are you gonna stand there taking up space all day?"

"You just keyed my car!"

"You're too big AND too loud Smith."

"You just keyed Shit Face into Baby!"

"You really shouldn't just assume things you know, that could have been anyone." I said simply as I turned to walk around the other side of his truck and into Starbucks. I swung open the door and held it a moment before turning back to Erwin who turned his face away from his passenger door to glare at me with menacing blue eyes.

"You're dead to me."

"Yeah, yeah you blonde fuck, say hi to Olou for me he was a real charmer."

"You broke his nose!"

"He sneezed on me." I hissed out punctuating each word before turning into Starbucks to retrieve my coffee.

I briefly heard something along the lines of 'that's no excuse' but didn't really catch it all. There was only one other person in line, which was a god damned miracle; he was about five seven with messy brown hair and from what I could tell from the back of his neck, tan skin. His attire consisted of a dark green sweatshirt faded blue jeans and an old beaten down pair of black converse. The boy was chattering away obviously, annoyed into his phone.

"Well I'm sorry I don't have Armin's memory… If you were so worried about me fucking up the order than you should have come, just text me the damn order Jean!"

I stood listening to the kid arguing away for about a minute before my patience wore out.

"Hey shit for brains are you going to order or what!"

"Huh, oh shoot sorry." The boy turned then, hanging up his phone then to open a text that had just arrived with a ping.

"You can go on ahead of me if you like." The kid said sternly looking up from his iPhone then and for a moment I felt shaken like I had just gotten up from a nightmare. The boy in front of me was, well for lack of a better word, hot. With a golden face, straight nose and shaggy hair he was just my type, not that I date kids, but what had me gasp for breathe and shudder at the same time were the kid's eyes. Two perfect sea green orbs stared into my grey and for a split second I could feel in the back of my mind something click.

"Uh hey." The kid started tilting his head to the side slightly. "Do I, do I know you from somewhere?"

Just as fast as the moment had come, it had gone and I shook my head to clear it.

"I doubt it kid, are you going to fuckin order or not."

The boy's eyes steeled for a moment, anger flooding his face before he ground out politely "No sir you can go ahead of me."

I smiled a little bit at the obvious will power it was taking him not to spit out a comeback, it was to be admired really he obviously was raised to respect his elders, which I appreciated. Nowadays kids had no respect, vain and self-serving they constantly made me want to beat the living crap out of them.

Instead of thanking him or answering I nodded briefly before asking the girl at the counter for a large coffee. Paying quickly I moved down the bar the end where you received your drink. I watched as the boy slowly and carefully read out the three orders that had been texted to him before ordering the seasonal Pumpkin Spice latte for himself. He too made his way down the aisle, texting away on his phone, to stand two feet away from me. After about thirty seconds from the corner of my eye I could feel him steeling glances at me, I turned my head to stare back and he immediately glued his eyes back to his phone.

"Do I have shit on my face?" I barked at him and he seemed to visibly tense before turning to shoot a glare at me with those impossibly green eyes.

"Hey you're the one steeling glances at me kid. Got the hots for me or something."

"Far from it" He scoffed back.

"Well then what?"

"I just…" He sighed then shaking that mop of brown hair around, causing it to flop into his face. "I have the weirdest feeling I know you from somewhere."

I shrugged then but before I could answer my order was called out. I scooped up my coffee and turned to the kid, he was starting to look awfully familiar as well, and I just couldn't put my finger on why.

"Well like I said before I doubt it." I took a quick sip and made my way to the door. I turned to look back once before I left and again green eyes met grey. We held gazes for a second before they call out his order.

"One coffee, two mocha Frappuccino's and one pumpkin spice latte for Eren."

"_EREN!" _ I heard someone yell in the back of my mind and a splitting headache pieced through my thoughts. I turned again and pushed my way out the door clutching my forehead.

"Son of a bitch!" I spit out almost dropping my coffee, cool air hit my face and the pain lingered for a second before ebbing away.

"_What the fuck was that." _ I thought uneasily to myself as I climbed into my car. I sat for a moment before turning the key and driving away.


End file.
